


Renegade Princes - by maelikki

by youngavengersbigbang



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengersbigbang/pseuds/youngavengersbigbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genosha’s princes, Thomas and William, are in trouble should the media ever find out what they are doing as a part-time-job…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade Princes - by maelikki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sesammy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sesammy).



> My first real attempt at writing something… (Thanks to Billywick for beta-ing this… ♥) 
> 
> Find me at [maelikki.tumblr.com](http://maelikki.tumblr.com)
> 
>  

“Renegade princes?”  
  
Blue smoke wafted through his peripheral vision which he found endlessly more entertaining than another of his brother’s fits. Tommy watched it mingling with the other substances in the heated air that was part of the hottest Genoshian summer they had experienced so far.  
  
“Are you even listening to me?”  
  
The last little remaining bit of smoke was entirely dissipated by the hectic handwaving in front of his face, obviously to get his attention.  
Tommy exhaled another long gush of smoke and the smoke-mixing-with-air-cycle could start again. Sometimes, in moments like these, Thomas Maximoff enjoyed to watch processes pass him by slowly, to stop and stare for a while before his speedy nature took over once again and pressed him onwards.  
If it wasn’t for his brother, Tommy would have finished the entire cigarette like this, slowly and deliberately.  
  
Billy and his problems.  
With a dismissive noise, Tommy rolled his eyes and sat up, flicking the cigarette away.  
  
“What is it?”, he almost-growled, his twin should see he had interrupted his (well-earned, mind you) smoke.  
  
“Renegade princes?”, William repeated, artificially pitching his voice higher. It annoyed Thomas to no ends whenever he did that. To underline his point and dramatize, obviously, but his brother was a full-time drama queen anyway. No need to add more, thank you very much.  
  
The newspaper was now also being waved in front of his face (more dramatizing of course).

Green eyes wandered lazily over the front page.  
  
A photo, a perfect shot, really, Uncle Pietro would have been proud. Formal attire, emotionless, bored faces of the two princes of Genosha and thick black letters forming the words William had repeated at least twice during the past minute.  
  
“Your hair looks greasy”, Thomas declared after waiting a good minute, leaving William with a tense expression.  
His brother’s face fell. “Are you kidding me? They’re after us, Thomas. They know we’re doing this.”  
  
Thomas snorted, because really, there wasn’t anything else to do when Billy came up with that face in a situation like this.  
  
“Are <i>you</i> kidding me?”, he added in a little amused laugh that had his twin frown in annoyance, “They’re just paparazzi! What do I care about them?”  
  
“Grandfather and Uncle will find out at this rate! The House Of M’s name is at stake.”  
  
It was wondrous almost, how much William seemed to be convinced of what he just said. His brother looked at him for a while, then broke out into laughter.  
It shook him completely and he even rolled over, almost falling off of the wall the slightly younger brother had teleported them to.  
  
Said ‘younger’ brother’s right eyebrow was twitching dangerously at the moment.  
“Stop laughing, what’s so funny about this? If you’re going with the ‘Don’t take it so seriously, Billy’ again, _well_... I will have to mention last time you didn’t take things seriously and the banquet exploded in front of the Kree ambassador’s delegation!”  
  
The mentioning of this incident didn’t wipe the grin off of Thomas’ face at all, in fact it made it even wider, but he stopped laughing.  
Slim hands came up to cup William’s face and his twin pulled him in to face him.  
  
“The House Of M’s name? Really? Our name was already done with it when they came up with that incest story and that wasn’t even anyone’s fault. Except maybe, Uncle’s weird, intimate… thing for mom, but whatever…”  
  
While Thomas spoke, his hands squeezed his brother’s cheeks together and the result was instantly commented.  
  
“Duckface looks good on you, the next family photo is coming soon I bet.”  
Before William could retort anything, Thomas already got to his feet, pulling his slow brother up with him.  
  
“C’mon then. Let’s give them something more spectacular to put on the title page!”  
  
*  
  
“Renegade princes!”  
  
Kate’s lips curled into a little smile, he could practically hear it through the phone, “That’s something, William, really.”  
  
The young mage rolled his eyes. “Are we discussing that now or are you coming with us?”  
Silence, for a while. Something rustled, then Kate finally answered,  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t have powers, Billy. Not that I’m usually insecure about it, but really…”,  
William glared at his twin brother who was currently busying himself with popping the door lock of the Rolls Royce up and down. At highspeed, of course.  
  
“...it could give me away and you know how your, well, family handles sapien crimes. Especially here.”  
Before Billy could reply anything, Tommy had finally stopped his sudden fit of hyperactivity and instead snatched the phone from his brother’s hand.  
  
“We’re gonna be there in ten. You better be ready for the job.” He hung up and threw the phone back into Billy’s lap.  
  
“Dick. Now she can’t choose.”  
  
“She doesn’t need to choose. She wants it. Social obstacles are bullshit, that’s what I’m trying to teach you here, little brother. And I didn’t expect Kate needed lessons too, but hell she can join us. You know, so the class is equally sexy and nerdy.”  
  
Tommy sunk into his seat and put up his feet to press them against the back of the limousine front seat.  
Billy rolled his eyes once again, but endured his brother’s teasing easily.  
Most of the time, Tommy was an ignorant kind of rebel against land and king, so to say, but sometimes he noticed things so subtle that even William, considered to be the more empathetic of the two, had not picked up on.  
  
Like the fact that apparently, Tommy had been entirely right about Kate.  
She practically glowed with positive vibes when Billy finally teleported him and his brother out of the limousine to their meeting spot, on top of the Genoshian bank building.  
  
The sun was still burning down on them, but up here it was almost nice, with the wind ruffling hair and clothes that weren’t tightly attached to bodies.  
  
What was even more baffling than the way Kate looked in her tight purple shirt and the various weapons on a belt around her hip (not to speak of the bow she had in hand and the various arrows in a quiver on her back), was the fact that they were not alone.  
  
William stared at the group of young people the twins were faced with, all of them masked or wearing some kind of costume.  
“I called some people”, Kate explained nonchalantly, “Remember the super soldier and the size-changer I told you about?”  
  
William nodded mutely. He knew he was weird about meeting new people, stepping out of his comfort zone, but Kate could at least have warned them!  
  
Thomas though seemed non-plussed, he stared at the blond girl Kate introduced as ‘Stature’ and the completely masked, star-spangled ‘Patriot’ as if he was assessing them.  
  
“Before we get started though, one thing... Me and Billy here”, Tommy’s arm went around his brother’s neck and William gave a muffled, suffocating noise, “We’ll get detention for it, at best. But you two, three, Kate included”, he pointed at each of them, “Could go to jail for it. Aiding sapiens in trouble by using mutant abilities is against the law.”  
  
The masked young man stepped forward. “Do you honestly think we didn’t think about that _before_ , _‘Your Highness’_?”  
Thomas shrugged, “Just saying…”  
  
Kate stepped in, but before she could say anything, the flapping of large wings could be heard and an angel landed on the rooftop.  
  
At least William was 100% convinced this had to be an angel, because he was entirely made out of the same stuff his late night fantasies consisted of.  
A messy mop of blond hair falling, almost covering ocean blue, friendly eyes, a strong jaw and a body the young prince had only seen on certain websites and in movies. Oh, and let’s not to forget his ears adorned with silver hoops all the way up the shell.  
  
“Am I too late?”  
  
He seemed to be addressing Thomas, but William could have sworn his eyes had swept over him as well. But that might be one of his fantasies too, better stop staring and look somewhere else, really.  
  
“Of course you are, what do you think we were doing here instead of waiting for you?”  
  
The young man laughed a little and the noise ran into William’s ears like thick, warm honey.  
  
“Teddy...”, he introduced himself, raised a hand in greeting, smiled and fluffed up his white, feathery wings before making them disappear into his back.  
  
“Super-strong shapeshifter”, Tommy commented the obvious, grinning triumphantly into Kate’s direction as if he had been competing with her about who brought the better teammates.  
  
Before Kate could roll her eyes, something on her hip beeped and the young woman produced a pager from one of her belt-pockets.  
  
“Alright then, ladies and gentlemen, Jonas got something from the police radio, let’s get going!”  
  
*  
  
“ _Renegade princes?_ ”  
  
Usually, Magnus’ voice had even his grandsons jump, especially in this tone, but William and Thomas stood still.  
They had endured a full ten minutes of lecture by now and finally Genosha’s king seemed to have calmed down enough to not go on about it.  
  
“What about it, Grandfather?” Tommy pointed at the newspaper, “Are you saying you believe what they are saying? Seriously?”  
Magnus’ icy eyes pierced into his grandson’s green ones and William admired how his brother took it with apparent ease.  
  
But their grandfather didn’t say anything, he just seemed to wait, ready to strike at any false movement.  
  
“Grandfather, with all honour, do you honestly think we would do such a thing? Aid sapiens? <i>Sapiens</i>??”  
William had put on his best, arrogant attitude and it seemed to work.  
“These photos are either manipulations, or someone wants to ruin our good name.”  
  
“Yeah, because the incest story isn’t big news anymore,” Thomas added, rolling his eyes.  
That topic seemed to annoy their magnetopathic grandfather to no ends, visible only if you paid attention to how his left eyebrow twitched when his speedy grandson mentioned the word.  
  
They were playing a good game here, Magnus seemed to believe them and also wanted this conversation to find an end soon. But the danger wasn’t over yet.  
  
“And why is this the second time they write about you? Now even with visual proof?”  
The mutant king’s voice wasn’t as icy as it had been before, obviously, his grandsons’ answers had been to his liking.  
He still bore a tone that suggested he didn’t quite believe them yet.  
  
Thomas, always the better actor, jumped in this time with a theatrical sigh.  
“How many times did they come up with ‘proof’ for the inces--”  
  
“Enough with that now, Thomas!”  
  
The king sat back, shook his head for a moment and then focused on the twins before him. “I believe you. But should I find out that you two are really behind this, and this isn’t just one of those stories the media constantly comes up with because they can’t find anything real to write about… Then you will wish you weren’t born into this family, do you understand me?”  
  
Unison nodding followed and the princes were dismissed.  
  
*  
  
The renegade princes had not dared to talk until they were back in their shared room, a huge one with high ceilings, a long balcony, lots of windows and paintings of their family and other apparently important people staring down on them.  
William had even put up a soundproof barrier.  
  
“Do you really think we should continue this? I mean, they took photos of us and we were pretty recognizable, I’d say…”  
With a sigh, the younger of the two let himself fall back into one of the cushioned sofas. He really wanted to go on with this. Helping people in trouble, especially the unwanted sapien here in Genosha, was sort of fulfilling. And Teddy…. Teddy was the cherry on top, really.  
  
While his twin had been musing and complaining, Thomas had left the palace and returned within the blink of an eye.  
  
“Here.”  
He threw something red and black and silver at Billy, “Put that on, but first, tell me how amazing I look.”  
  
Thomas struck a pose, presenting his skin-tight green-and-silver bodysuit to his brother, complete with orange goggles and accents on his costume.  
  
“I like the crotch-arrow”, William answered dryly, “Suits you really well…”  
One magical handwave later, and the other prince had changed as well.  
  
“Wow… So...”  
  
“Yeah. We should definitely continue. I mean, gramps is not going to give us anything but detention, he loves us way too much and also being a hero is kinda sexy. Also, Kate.”  
  
William eyed his brother for a while, then looked at himself in the mirror and <i>liked</i> the way he looked.  
  
“Also, Teddy”, he agreed quietly.  
  
Tommy sent him the broadest grin in return.  
  
*

 


End file.
